Jealous Much?
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Set during "She Said, He Said, She Said", Jackson's jealous when everything about Nathan's "secret" comes right back to Melissa. This story is for Anonymous 14 who gave this fabulous idea! Jelissa all the way.


_"And it's all coming back right to Melissa!" _

The accusing way he shot that out, as if he was jealous and the accusing glare in his grey-blue eyes, made Melissa wonder exactly how much her best friend actually cared about Nathan's secret as much as he cared about whether or not she was one Nathan had a crush on. She choked back a laugh at the thought of her other best friend, who was more like her brother, being in love with her. Nathan's crush on Daley was complicated enough with them hating each other, the last thing they needed was a petite Asian in the mix who'd much rather have her blue-eyed best friend.

She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously as she walked toward him, "Are you jealous, Jackson?"

Jackson looked down at the petite Asian, quickly advancing on him with that adorably suspicious look on her face that was going to pull a confession from him whether he liked it or not. Her brown eyes were narrowed, her head cocked to the side slightly and her full lips were pulled into a teasing, innocently mischievous grin.

"Now Mel, I don't know if I'm..jealous.." Jackson stumbled for the answer that wasn't going to get him in trouble. The kind of trouble that usually ended with Melissa doing one of two things-bruising his ego, a talent which she had developed rather nicely or bruising a body part, another talent at which she was quite apt.

"Really?" Melissa teased him, crossing her arms over her chest, "Because the way you just shot that accusation out, makes me wonder if you think something's going on between me and Nathan."

"Is there?" Jackson asked her, staring at her with the same narrowed, suspicious eyes. The teasing grin on her face accompanied by the occasional giggle made him wonder if she knew something that he wasn't aware of-yet.

"No offense to Nathan, but I think I'd be a little grossed out if he had a crush on me. I love him but he's a little to much like a big brother for me to ever have a thing with him." Melissa giggled as she uncrossed her arms and reached forward.

The warm cotton of his t-shirt was soft and well worn as she grabbed it and tugged it slightly, forcing him to take a few steps toward her. The snickers and giggles of the rest of the group around them were drowned out as they continued their conversation, continually dancing around the topic, they both knew it was leading to. His hands found her hips, his fingers curled around her hip bone, rough, calloused skin brushed the soft, silky skin that her t-shirt wasn't quite covering.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Jackson asked despite the fact that thanks to a certain ditzy blond behind him, he already knew the answer. Her brown eyes stared up at him, surprisingly lacking some of the innocence he used to find solace in but filled with something he couldn't quite place.

"I think you know the answer to that." Melissa told him quietly, her fingers dancing up his sides to his upper arms, fingers curling around the tense muscles she found there.

"You're my best friend, Melissa." Jackson whispered, leaning closer to the petite Asian staring up at him, "I don't want to ruin that."

"There's only one way you could ever hope to ruin it, Jackson." Melissa whispered as he leaned down a little more, "And you haven't done it yet."

"And if I were to kiss you?" Jackson whispered, his lips barely brushing hers.

"I really don't think that would ruin it, Jackson." Melissa whispered, her lips brushing his just as his did not moments ago.

"Only one way to find out I guess." Jackson whispered, his hands making their way to her face to cradle it in his rough, calloused palms. "I'm breaking my own rule here."

"You're the boss." Melissa whispered against his lips.

"Technically Daley is but whatever." Jackson whispered before he finally gave in and crashed his lips against hers.

The loud cheering and wolf-whistles from the group around them were not heard by either of them as the kiss continued with a forcefulness that surprised both of them. If they felt anything other than the passionate, forcefulness of the kiss, they were not aware of it.

"Rule effectively vetoed." Jackson whispered, pulling away slightly.

"Thank God!" Melissa whispered breathlessly.

"Thank God, indeed." Jackson whispered almost immediately finding her lips again.

Later, he reminded himself, he'd have to personally thank God for bringing him Melissa but for right now, Melissa required his full attention-actually Melissa's lips required his attention, which he was more than willing to give and attention which she was more than happy to reciprocate.

* * *

**Aww! The first Jackson/Melissa oneshot I've done in a long time. Yes, it's short, sweet and sappy but I haven't written for this ship in quite a while. I'm surprised I remember as much as I do. It's time to watch some youtube videos and reconnect with the glorious ship that is Jelissa. **

**This ship has always been the "test tube" for my fan-fiction "experiments" such as the alternate universe like **_**Burnout **_**which I had never written before that. Jackson and Melissa are such a fun couple to play with. That was one storyline that should have gone a lot farther than it did, and Taylor Hagan should have stayed the crap out of it. **

**Anyway, review, you know I love them. **

**Love ya, **

**2010 (Soon to be, RobertDowneyJrLove) **


End file.
